Because you are cute
by Chicorin
Summary: This is a story which should be originally posted in my recently deleted story "Prince and Princess". I hope that you will enjoy the love between Kukai and Yaya.


Because you are cute

_Because you are cute, _

_So I wanted to have you…._

The sun shone brightly, chasing away any dark clouds which came. Wind breeze through on and off, making it a most suitable day to go for a date. In the ice cream shop famous for its desert, a couple was taking a rest over there. Just like any other couple, they had their orders taken and were waiting for their desert to be served, however, the couple stood out even among such a huge crowd of people. The girl sitting next to her boyfriend was complaining about something as he took it all in. Her two pigtails jumped up and down as she talk, her cute face with a smile plastered on it captured almost all men's heart. Her boyfriend with his brown hair flowing with the wind smiled at her almost all time. His 'killer smile' had each girl wrapped around his finger. Sadly, this pair of couple was unable to sense the atmosphere around them. Yaya leaned against Kukai and yawned softly. The deserts were taking a little bit too long to be served. He patted her on the head like usual and teased her lightly. She immediately jumped up and pouted at his teasing. Just this instance, deserts are served. She sat down and grabbed her ice cream parfait, scooping up a spoonful of ice cream and eating it, tasting every bit of it. He drank his cappuccino and kept looking at her eating, a smile crept onto his face, a smile which is so very kind.

"Oishii!" She exclaimed while tasting the very last bit of the ice cream. She stared at the strawberry, which she left for the very last.

"What is it?" He asked glancing at the red strawberry, shining so brightly under the sun, as if waiting for someone to eat it. She shook her head several times before spooning up the strawberry, continuing to stare at it. He took the chance and took her hand and fed himself the strawberry. She was left speechless for a second before she reacted.

"Kyaaa~ Kukai, give me back my _ichigo-chan_" She jumped up and attacked him, leaving him speechless in his turn. He immediately blushed at their very position. Yaya, positioned on top of him, with her face so close to him that he can even smell the faint chocolate smell on her. Their lips were only inches away, Just by moving a bit, their lips will meet, he wanted to do it, but not in this crowd of people. He pushed her off him, scrambled up and slapped an amount of money onto the table, not caring for the waitress to react, he carried Yaya with one hand and ran off. Yaya was totally dumbfounded at his reaction, she giggled at his blushing face as he threw her into the car.

"Itai." She rubbed her head with her hand and sent death daggers to Kukai who is now laughing at her cute reaction. He leaned in and patted her head before leaving a kiss on her lips. Yaya blushed and covered her mouth with her hands as he took the seat next to her and started the car. He drove till they reached their next destination, the mall.

* * *

Yaya jumped down from the car and took off her sunglasses, placing them in her cute pink bag. Kukai locked the car and took her hand, leading her to prevent her from getting lost. They both came for the same reason, for their costume for tonight's party. Yaya had practically walked into all of the shops before she found the shop she wanted. That shop was always Yaya top choice as all the dresses and clothes from there are all a one of a kind. She stepped into the shop with Kukai, dragging him along as they view through all the choices. Yaya took a few from the pile Kukai was holding and went to change. Kukai sighed as he dropped the pile of dresses he was holding into the basket, he sat down on the sofa and waited for Yaya to step out of the changing room. When she did, he regretted it. Not that the dress does not suit Yaya, but the dress suited Yaya too good. A violet dress which brings in a sense of mysterious but when Yaya wore it, it gives out a special feeling, a feeling to want to meet this particular girl.

"Nee, nee, does this dress suits me?" She asked, grabbing Kukai's hand and shaking him slightly. She did a twirl and the dress flew around her, making her look like a mischievous fairy. She did another twirl which finally caught his attention. He took of his jacket and covered it around Yaya, bringing her closer to him.

"Uh, I don't think you wanna wear that to the party." He told her and she eyed him suspiciously. What's the matter? She doesn't get it. The girl working here told her that the dress suited her perfectly so why is he turning it down?

"Does it not suit me?" She did another twirl and asked. She's too dense to notice the facial expression on him.

"It's not that." He blushed deeply. Sigh, she just never learns does she? The dress which she was wearing was showing all her curves perfectly. Before, he didn't even realize that she had such perfect body. If she was to go to the party in such a dress there will be no doubt that all man will be chasing after her.

"Then?" She eyed him suspiciously again. Ugh, he can no longer stand it, the way she is now, with her big chocolate eyes shining at him and her pouting face.

"Uh, you are looking a little bit too sexy?" He didn't even know what the hell he was saying now.

_Sexy? Ok, What's so sexy about this dress? It's a strap violet dress, not a strapless or a bareback one, the length of the dress was perfect for someone her height, covering until her knees, there's ribbons all over the dress which suited my taste, so, what's wrong?_

"Are you sure? I am not even revealing anything here." She questioned him, pouting slightly.

"I don't mean that, I am meaning your figure." He softened slightly at the end and brought her closer to him.

Figure? That word ring like a bell in her head. She eyed herself in the mirror. Not really much of a difference, this just show her curves more. Unless…

"Are you trying to keep me for yourself?" She smirked at his reaction, he immediately denied it and turned away from her.

"Aww~, are you sure you don't want to keep Yaya to yourself or Yaya will be chased all around today?" She giggled and teased him, it's good to have her turn to tease him. What came next was totally unexpected, he turned, caught her by her waist, leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss which they were both drawn to it.

"That's right, as your boyfriend I will keep you to myself, any problem?" He questioned her after he released her from his embrace.

"Giggle, no." She gave him her response as he took her by the hand.

* * *

They both arrived at the party with their fingers entwined together. Amu walked up and teased them for being all lovey-dovey when it was supposed to Ikuto and her engagement party. Kukai just teased her back while nudging Ikuto at his rib. Ikuto just smirked and dragged Amu from them, claiming that they needed time to be alone while Amu argued. Yaya was laughing all along, with Rima who suddenly appeared next to her. They had a few chit chat and went to the hall for the main event, to witness the engagement of Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu. Yaya's eyes sparkle with excitement when they both exchanged rings. Rima argued with Nagihiko about how her rings were not as nice as Amu's. The party ended at 12 midnight, the time for Cinderella to head back to her home. Kukai carried Yaya, who has fallen asleep a while earlier like a princess. He laid her on her seat and drove to her home. When he arrived, he did not wake her up, something in his mind tells him that he should really keep her with him. He stared at her face with a smile and leaned down leaving a kiss on her lips.

_Yuiki Yaya, a girl who I will keep to myself forever._

* * *

A/N: This story was originally a chapter from my recently deleted story "Prince and Princess". A chapter which I had never posted. Thank you all for reading and I hope that you will review it.


End file.
